Content usage on the Internet has become an intregal part of commerce and communication. Content may be cached locally after it has been used or visited and may be provided for subsequent consumption. Content may be also be prefetched. However, uninformed prefetching may actually decrease performance or cause unwanted side effects. For example, prefetching a web page that modifies a user's information or account may produce unwanted side effects, such as deleting the user's account altogether, posting unwanted data, or the like.